


Best For Him

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fluff, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Earl Harlan, POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie explains some things to Carlos over tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best For Him

**Author's Note:**

> The Earl being described is here: http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/85186276703/i-dont-want-to-accidentally-misinterpret-this-so-if

Carlos smiled as he leaned back on the couch, letting his head tilt back as he closed his eyes. With a stomach full of delicious and well made food, he found himself creeping closer and closer to a nap. The only thing keeping him from falling asleep was the fact that he wanted to continue running his hands through Cecil’s hair as the other lay sleeping with his head in his lap. That and the fact that this was Old Woman Josie’s house and it was rude to sleep on someone else’s couch like that, unless you’re Cecil then you loudly  _announce_  that you’re going to sleep, drag your boyfriend over to the couch, and promptly use him as a pillow.

He looked up when he heard the sound of porcelain cups softly clinking and he blushed when he saw Josie approaching with a silver platter. “Uh…” he made a move to get up but found himself hesitating, not wishing to wake Cecil up either.

“Sit down, boy. I’m not that old that I can’t carry a simple tray!” Josie assured him, waving a dismissive hand at him. She smiled as she set the tray down, turning to Carlos as she asked, “anything in it? It’s fennel seed and chamomile.”

“Plain is fine,” Carlos answered, taking the cup and saucer from her with a grateful nod of his head. “I’m sorry about uh…”

“He always falls asleep after eating my cooking,” she chuckled, shaking her head as she sat down in her own cushioned rocking chair. One of the Erikas calmly approached and started to gently rock the chair for her, slender and powerful hands gripping the top of it gently in its efforts. “He’s always been like that.”

Carlos laughed as he imagined Cecil doing just that every time he was invited over for dinner with Josie and he shook his head as he took a sip of the tea. “Cecil, is an odd one sometimes…”

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to the boy, you know.”

He choked a little on his tea at that, blinking rapidly as his eyes started to water. Once his coughing fit had settled, he looked at Josie, blinking at her. “Me..?”

She smiled and nodded her head, primly taking a sip before setting her cup down to explain, “of course! I mean…we all knew him and Earl would never be able to…”

“…Earl? That Scoutmaster who was dragged away screaming by those mute children?” Carlos asked. He had seen him several times before that, the scarred Native American man who always wore his uniform, followed by Scouts of varying ages. He hadn’t seemed like a bad person all things considered and had even smiled and waved at Carlos when their eyes met.

“The same.”

“They had a thing?”

“It was a little bit of a thing. We all knew it wouldn’t be able to last though. Cecil was destined to be the Voice and Earl the Scoutmaster. They would have never had time for each other, especially not with how Earl broke the rules so much.”

Carlos cocked an eyebrow at that, “rules?”

“Oh yes! You see…Earl taught his Scouts certain maneuvers and drills that were banned. You know…the ones where the older more experienced boys form a circle of protection around the younger boys and the new recruits to keep them from being harmed.”

“…Protecting small children is  _banned_ in the Boy Scouts?”

“Only the strongest are supposed to rise in the ranks of the Scouts,” Josie explained with a shrug.

Carlos frowned, “that’s disgusting.”

She just shrugged her shoulders, “Earl thought so too. He taught his Scouts how to look out for each other. He went against the Tablets and…well…we’re all just really glad Cecil has you.” She smiled at Carlos fondly, “Cecil talks about you constantly when given the chance. I feel as if I knew everything about you before I ever met you personally myself!”

Now it was Carlos’ turn to be embarrassed again. He tried to hide his blush by drinking his tea this time, looking away as if he suddenly found the décor of Josie’s room fascinating. Cecil shifting in his lap and Carlos looked down as he shifted onto his back, still out cold.

“Trust me; if I thought you were bad for him you would be dead a long time ago,” Josie said with a sweet expression still on her face. “I made a promise to his mother and I don’t intend on breaking it anytime soon.”

Carlos couldn’t be sure if he should feel relieved for Cecil or worried for himself but he nodded as he set down his empty saucer and cup, combing his fingers through Cecil’s hair again. “I would never do anything to hurt Cecil,” he said.

“I know, dear. We’re all grateful for you.”

“All?”

“Night Vale.”

He wanted to ask her to explain that but was stopped when Cecil suddenly stretched and yawned, hissing as he sat up, loudly smacking his lips as he looked around with hazy eyes. “M’hips are killing me!”

“I told you not to sleep on the couch like that,” Josie reminded him. She then gestured to the third cup and saucer and Cecil perked up, immediately adding an obscene amount of sugar to it before stirring in delight to drink it.

“What were you two talking about?” he asked.

“…The weather,” Carlos offered.

“Oh I know, right? I’ve never seen it rain this many tadpoles this year!” Cecil chirped. He started to ramble then in excitement between sips of overly sweet tea, his hands moving in a sporadic fashion with his words.

Carlos and Josie shared a look between each other and Carlos smiled, letting himself lean into Cecil as he continued.


End file.
